Thank You Angel
by Ember Sage
Summary: That’s when I heard a ferocious growl and a cry of pain. With it came the unmistakable scent of human blood." This is the story of Rosalie finding Emmett. Enjoy! R&Ring makes me very happy, and it only takes a second!
1. Chapter 1

I am not Stephenie Meyer and though I do own a few things, Twilight and these characters and not among them.

**Chapter One**

I was hunting alone. I was angry with my adoptive family. Edward was being impossible as usual, and Carlisle and Esme sided with him. I increased my pace thinking of the argument. It was earlier this morning. I was sitting on the sofa in my room, thinking back to my last human year. Just then Edward burst in, growling.

"Okay Rosalie, I am sick and tired by all of your self pity. You think the rest of us don't wish we were human once in a while? Then you're wrong. Disgustingly wrong. So get over it, move on, and focus on now. Be glad you exist."

His eyes bore into mine, on fire with anger. I was conflicted, on whether to be surprised or angry. Edward had never spoken with this much vengeance to me before. Sure, I knew he was not exactly fond of me, but I thought he had enough self control to not burst into a torrent of rage at every little thing I did wrong. Even though this was the case, anger won. I stood up and defensively lowered into a crouch. The furious snarl that escaped from my throat was unfamiliar to me, even though it was I who had emitted it. Just then Carlisle and Esme appeared in the doorway, obviously alarmed. Esme was concerned for both of us, while Carlisle was shocked. The innocence of their expressions made me lose a little bit of that rage and allowed me to straighten my position back into a normal posture. Edward did the same. My adoptive "parents" really were the picture of innocence. Esme, motherly and caring, and Carlisle, supportive and compassionate, you really could not bear to hurt them in any way.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked us in bewilderment.

I growled in response, "Edward does not believe I have reason to pity myself a small bit for what I have gone through."

Edward's gaze smoldered.

"I merely was expressing my opinions of her wallowing in self-pity all the time."

Esme looked at me with a shocking amount of amazement and sadness in her eyes.

"Do you really feel that unhappy Rose?"

I turned away and rested my gaze on the open window on the wall to the side of her. I could not bear to see the hurt expression in my "mother's" eyes. I sighed in tired defeat.

"Rose…" Carlisle began.

I didn't listen to the rest of what he said. I was already jumping through the open window and down to the ground beneath it. As soon as I hit the ground, I was running. I didn't know my destination, I only knew that it would be far away from here.

**This is my first ever fanfiction.**

**Please R&R! (Construction critisism is very welcome, and if you don't like or you do, please say why!)**

**Thanks so much!**

**-Ember**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, and Twilight is hers.**

**Chapter 2**

So there I was. I had no idea where I was, other than that it was in a dense forest in who knows where. I was chasing a cougar with a vengeance, intent on

taking all my anger out on it. That's when I heard a ferocious growl and a cry of pain. With it came the unmistakable scent of human blood. I stopped in my tracks. I

took care to control my instincts as I followed the scent. A loud sound of impact echoed through the forest followed by another anguished cry. I quickened my run. I

approached a small clearing. I froze when I took in the scene. A young man was sprawled on the ground, soaked in blood. He grimaced in pain, but even through

the anguish I felt for him, my heart fluttered when I took in his dimples, curly black hair. He reminded me of Vera's little Henry. All at once I realized I needed to save

him. The brown coated grizzly was rearing on its hind legs, prepared to finish off his prey. I stopped breathing as to try and escape the familiar call of human blood.

I rushed the bear and took it down with ease. I finished it off quickly, and drank its blood in haste. I knew I would need all the nourishment I could get if I were to

get any closer to this man. I finished the task and approached the man with caution. He was unconscious, but even so he was attractive. The innocence in his

expression on his face seemed out of place on a grown man's face. His facial appearance seemed almost childlike. Now, more than before, I felt the urge that I

needed to save him. It seemed as if he was on the brink of death though, I doubted even the best of attendants could nurse him back to health. There was only

one chance of him being able to remain on this earth. I was conflicted. Who was I to take away this man's only chance of an afterlife? Where did I gain that

authority? But, even though I had wished that someone had given me a choice of dying, I could not let this man pass. I made my decision, and prayed if he were

able to remain on this earth that he would not resent me. I scooped him up in my arms carefully and protectively clutched him to my chest. The weight was only a

small bit staggering. I knew I had a long journey home though, and I had not much time. The run here had taken almost a day, and I was still weary from that. The

difference now though was that I had not half that time, and I had extra weight. I prayed once again, hoping I could make it in enough time. I looked once more

down at his face. My expression relaxed, and after a moment was replaced by one noticeably determined. I began to run.

**Please R&R! This is Chapter 2 of my first ever fanfiction. I enjoy constructive critisism, but if you like it or you don't, please say why. Thank you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ember**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

I was nearing the halfway mark when the man in my arms awoke briefly. His expression was baffled but when he saw my face his mouth lifted in a pained grin.

"Angel," he muttered.

I could barely contain my pleasure.

I smiled back and him and said, "Sleep."

He happily complied and soon was once more unconscious in my arms. I was energized by this comment and sped up. I would get this man to Carlisle if it was the last thing I did, for I feared I could not control myself if I tried to do it myself. This was my mission, my purpose.

By the time I reached our property I was extremely weak. I feared I would collapse any moment. The house came in sight just in time. The man's breathing was becoming less regular and more ragged. I feared he would not live much longer, but it did no matter because we had reached our destination. I kicked the door so hard it flew off the hinges. I feared someone would give me grief about that later. No matter though, as long as he could be changed successfully. That was all thatmattered to me right now. No one of my family was in sight. Just then he stopped breathing.

"Carlisle!" I screamed fearfully.

Esme, Edward, and finally Carlisle raced down the spiral stairs. They stopped in shock at the sight of me and the being in my arms.

"Change him, please," I begged Carlisle. "Please."

I was close to hysterics, my voice cracked. He nodded solemnly and he motioned for me to set him down on the largest sofa in the living area. I complied. Carlisle bent down and bit him on the neck, his ankles and both wrists. He stepped back and looked at me sadly. "I think he will successfully change." I understood his sorrow. I understand that he did not enjoy ending someone's future and maybe their chance at an afterlife as he had done with Edward, Esme, me, and now this stranger.

Just then the man screamed in agony. It startled me. The venom was working. His cries ripped my soul. They caused me more anguish than I ever could have caused myself. I cried out and began to sob tearlessly, my head in my hands. What had I done? I began to regret my decision. I felt Edward come to stand beside me. He awkwardly began to pat my shoulder reassuringly, as if in comfort and in apology for his actions yesterday. I had forgiven him long ago though, I knew he had been right.

The next three days were the longest of my life, longer than my own change had seemed. I sat by his side and murmured comfortingly to him constantly. Everytime he would scream in anguish and agony my cold heart would tear a little bit more. I would push his curly locks away from his face and wipe away his sweat gently with a damp cloth. He would awake only once in a great while, but when he did he would call me an angel. It pleased me to beyond no extent, and for this I felt guilty. I was no angel at heart, I was a monster, and now I had made him one too. I prayed he would not hate himself as much as I did loathed myself. I prayed alot over those three days.

When it reached an extent that it seemed there would be no end to his pain, the transformation was complete. I thanked the world for bringing an end to his agonizing torture. He opened his eyes and sat up. I was amazed he was feeling this well so soon. Once his eyes opened they never left mine. I was ecstatic, but wary about what he would say to me.

He stared into my eyes for awhile before smiling and saying, "Thank you, Angel."

There was no extent to my joy then.


End file.
